


One Drunk Night

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto has feelings for Shou. One night, they get drunk and both confess</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drunk Night

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I was drunk

Hiroto sat in his apartment bored. He loved quality time with his pup but he was just so used to every moment of his being spent with and judged by people. Not to mention that he had a big crush on a certain skinny vocalist. Not that he had any great hopes in that department. Hiroto and Shou had been together too long, been through too much. As well as that, the band meant everything.  
Everytime Hiroto told himself he was over his stupid crush, Shou would make some offhand comment about how pretty Hiroto looked or how that shirt looked good on him. Then Hiroto would spend weeks telling himself their friendship was more important. A few weeks later, Shou would have a new boyfriend and Hiroto would pine. Shou and his boyfriend would break up and Hiroto would be a willing shoulder to cry on. Hiroto would remind himself he was nothing more than Shou's best friend and force himself not to feel anything and the cycle would begin again.  
Not this time though. Shou was his best friend, nothing more. What they had, it was too precious to waste. More important than anything else, no way would Hiroto risk those cute moments over a stupid crush. The bond they'd formed when the band started had never faded and Hiroto wasn't going to put that in jeopardy on a whim.  
He absent-mindedly skritched Mogu and was cheching twitter on his phone when Shou invited him to watch TV. Hiroto switched to messaging and sent an “are you serious? I'm so bored here!” A few minutes later he got back a “Sure, if you like.”  
  
It was always the same . Shou would make some offhand comment about how good Hiroto's hair looked or how great his guitar playing was. A few weeks of flirting and reminding himself nothing came before them being friends. In a stupid attempt to get over it, Shou would find himself a new boyfriend. A few weeks later they would break up and Shou would seek out comfort from his little Hiroto. He would remind himself Hiroto was his best friend and nothing more and the cycle would begin again.  
Not this time though. Shou was nothing more than Hiroto's protector, his mentor. Sure, they were close but they could never be more. If anything was to happen to stop the way they acted silly, Shou didn't think he could bear it. Hiroto had become an important part of Shou's life and that had never really faded, no way would Shou throw that away for a stupid crush.  
  
Hiroto felt his heart beating faster as he drove towards Shou's apartment. No, this was wrong, they were just hanging out. Just friends, nothing more. No reason to act like Shou was anything special. Just going to be doing things friends do.  
  
Shou paced about his floor, restless for his little Hiroto. You shouldn't be acting like this, a voice inside him said. He tried to ignore it. He knew he couldn't think of Hiroto as any more than a friend. Still, he couldn't surpress his yearning for the blonde guitarist. Couldn't hide how much he longed to kiss those plush lips.  
  
A knock on the door made Shou jump. Literally. He felt his feet leave the floor. He walked over and opened it. Of course he knew it was going to be Hiroto but he still felt his breath leave his chest as he looked at that gorgeous frame. He ushered the younger inside and popped his Persona 4 DVD in; Hiroto would always watch anime with him. This just proved why they were so perfect together; they both enjoyed doing the same kinds of things. As Hiroto settled down, Shou went to both get them cokes with genorous amounts of rum. He brought the drinks in and settled down beside Hiroto, drink in hand, thinking he didn't care a bit for what was on, just the beautiful man beside him. Hiroto sipped his drink, hoping he wouldn't say anything inappropriate while drunk. He felt Shou subtly slide closer towards him. Shou couldn't help himself, he always got loose when drinking and felt his defences weakening. The wall around the part of him that stopped his feelings was crumbling, he just wanted to let go and show Hiroto how he felt. He felt himself move towards Hiroto and sneak an arm behind his head. He smiled to himself as Hiroto didn't move.  
  
Shou's hand slid further down under Hiroto's shirt caressing his collarbone. Hiroto jumped up at the contact “Shou, what-?”  
“Come on Hiroto, you can't tell me you never knew my feelings,” Shou slurred.  
“I didn't or I would have told you my own feelings.” Replied Hiroto “Anyway, we shouldn't do anything right now, we're both drunk.”  
“You had feelings for me?” Shou was shocked “It doesn't matter then. If we were sober, we'd still have feelings, that wouldn't change.” That made sense to the foggy haze of Hiroto's tipsy mind. He put his drink down and turned to kiss Shou. As their lips came into contact, Hiroto tasted rum and a taste that he could only described as Shou.  
  
Shou pushed his tongue forward and pried Hiroto's lips apart. Hiroto aloowed him to explore the softness within, his own tongue rubbing Shou's. He gaped as Shous hand snaked up his shirt to sqeeze Hiroto's nipple and the other hand reached down to caress his thigh. Hiroto moaned as Shou lifted him, not breaking the kiss and carried him to the bedroom.  
  
Shou felt himself get harder seeing Hiroto laid out on the bed and said “Tell me what you want,” he purred  
“I want you inside of me,” breathed Hiroto  
  
Shou pulled off his own and Hiroto's pants and underwear. He reached over for the lube in the dresser and coated his fingers. Hiroto raises hips, eager to be filled. Shou groaned seeing how much Hiroto wanted it. Shou slid a finger inside and watched as Hirot's face softened from pain to pleasure. It felt strange at first being invaded like this but slowly a warmth spread over him. Shou slid another finger in and stretched Hiroto apart. There was definate pain this time but then Shou touched that magic spot and Hiroto was thrashing about as he moaned “please Shou, please fill me more”  
  
Shou groaned at those words. He withdrew his fingers and coated himself. He hovered over Hiroto and pushed inside. He paused for a minute before he saw Hiroto's face relax and began a slow, steady thrust. “Your hole feels so tight around me.” moaned Shou.  
  
“Shou, move faster, let me feel you big cock move in me.” Hiroto begged.  
  
Shou picked up the pace and moved in and out of Hiroto faster. Hiroto moaned and bucked his hips up to meet Shou's thrusts. Hiroto purred, all his nerve endings stimulated. His face was red and sweating as he writhed beneath Shou.  
  
A slight change of angle and Hiroto's eyes snapped open “Harder!” He screamed. Shou rocked his hips harder against that one spot and he moved faster, loving the yelping sounds Hiroto was making.  
  
“I...Shou...I'm....ahh” he screamed coming all over their bellies. A few thrusts more and Shou also felt ecstacy wash over him as he screamed and empied within Hiroto.  
  
Hiroto woke up to Shou's light snores. His head was pillowed on Shou's chest with Shou's arm wrapped around him. Shou blinked awake as he felt movement.  
“morning” He smiled, kissing the top of Hiroto's head.  
“Shou, do you still care about me now?” Hiroto asked.  
“Hiroto, I've had feelings for you for a long time. Drunk or sober, that hasn't changed in a long time and it won't anytime soon.”  
Hiroto smiled and snuggled closer to Shou. His wildest fantasies had come true and nithing was going to stop him making the most of it. The cycle had changed and Hiroto was going to enjoy it.


End file.
